Home of the brave
by castiellover
Summary: Dean left his family for the army and now years later he's come home only to find out that things aren't as they use to be. This is set after they've retired from hunting and settled down. With Bobby and Castiel
1. Chapter 1: Coming Hone

Nine years ago

"Dean you can't do this"

"Sam it's too late. I already applied and I can't get out"

"Why did you do this?"

"I did this for us so we can have a better life Sam"

"Our life was fine until you went and joined the army"

"I don't want our life to be fine. I want you and BJ to have everything we never had"

"Speaking of BJ what the hell am I supposed to tell him. He's seven years old and you're leaving him, leaving us"

"I'm not leaving you"

"Yes you are"

"Sammy just listen to me"

"No I'm going to make this clear. If you leave were over"

"Sam-"

"Daddy"

Sam and Dean turn to see a sleepy BJ rubbing his eyes. Sam walks over to him and picks him up. "Hey buddy"

BJ looks up at Sam "Why are you crying daddy"

Sam wipes his eyes with his free arm "Nothing, why are you up"

"You were fighting again"

"Well I'm sorry we woke you, but you have to go back up ok"

"Can you tuck me in and read me a story"

Sam smiles "Yeah" Sam puts BJ down "Go on up I'll be right here"

"Ok" BJ runs upstairs.

Sam leans back on the wall and looks back at Dean. "I won't be that guy who sits up every night waiting for that phone call saying you're not coming home. I'm not going to wait on you Dean. If you leave were over"

"Sam"

"Choose right now. Is it us or the army" Dean looks down and that's enough for Sam. He takes off his wedding ring, puts it on the table and walks upstairs without a word.

Dean walked over to the counter and picks up the ring. He slides it on his finger with his own. He looks at a photo on the wall of Bobby Jr. Sam, Bobby and him. Reaching out and touches the picture he cries to himself. "I'm sorry Sammy"

Present

Dean steeped off the plane with a huge smile on his face. He was so happy to be home for good. Dean rented a cab and went straight to Sam's, glad that he still lived in the same house. Grabbing his bags he headed to the door. He sets his bags down and knocks on the door. The door opened and Dean was greeted by those hazel eyes that he missed so much. "Hey Sammy I'm home"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: The good son

"Sam, hello Sammy"

"Dean when did you get back"

"I just got back" Sam just stared at Dean like he was a ghost "Sam Are you going to invite me in or give me a hug or just stare at me."

"Sorry come on in"

Dean comes in "Wow this place looks different"

"Yeah BJ and I decided not to live in the past any more so we changed it."

"Oh" Dean sees a picture of BJ on the wall. He walks over to it. "Is that BJ"

"Yeah, he was fourteen"

Dean smiles "He still looks just like you but-"

"He still has your green eyes" Sam walks into the living room followed by Dean. They sit on the couch and just stare at each other. "So how is everything?"

"Good um BJ is in middle school now"

"Really that's great" Dean looked down then back at Sam "Why haven't you written to me. I wrote to you like a hundred times"

"I told you before you left, Dean. We're over"

"Yeah I know but you didn't have to cut me out of your life. Does BJ even know about me?"

"Yes he knows about you. You are his father"

"Well why didn't he write to me"

"I-"

Sam was interrupted by the door opening and closing. A few seconds later BJ walked into the living room. "Hey dad guess what-" BJ stops in his track and stares at Dean. He then looks at Sam who's looking down. "Dad what's he doing here?"

Dean walks up to BJ "Hey son-"

I'm not your son and what the hell are you doing here"

Dean steps back "Do you know why I am"

"Yeah you're the dead beat that left me and my dad when I was seven. Why did you come back?"

"You're my son"

"No you left your son when he was seven and you think you can come back and pick up where you left off. Well that shit isn't going to happen"

Sam then gets up "BJ"

BJ ignored him and kept going on. "Do you know what we've been through huh? After you left and broke my dad's heart you really thing I'm going to let your sorry ass be a part of my life after nine fucking years!"

"Bobby!"

BJ finally looks at his dad and relaxes "I'm sorry dad" BJ looks back at Dean then back at Sam "Can I go back to Mikes for a while. I'll be back before curfew and I'll call you when I get there"

"Ok"

BJ walks off

"BJ" Dean yelled but he kept going. Sitting back on the couch he puts his head in his hands. "God he hates me"

"That's because he doesn't know you yet. Soon he'll realize how amazing you are"

Dean smiles "Thanks Sammy um can we maybe talk sometime"

"Dean I meant what I said about us"

"I know I just to talk please"

"Yeah I'll call you"

"Ok, bye Sammy"

"Bye Dean" Dean picked up his bags and walks off "Hey Dean do you have somewhere to go because we have an empty room if you want to stay here"

"Yeah, I have somewhere." He lied. He could have said no and stayed with Sam but he didn't think that would be a good idea and he didn't want BJ to feel uncomfortable or make him hate him even more so he lied. "I'll be fine, thanks Sam"

"Bye Dean"

"Bye" Dean leaves

Ten thirty at night BJ comes home to find Sam sleeping on the couch. He wakes him up. "Dad, come on wake up"

"Hey you ok"

"Yeah I'm sorry about earlier"

"It's ok, look your foods in the oven. Why don't you eat and shower. Then hit the sack"

"Only if you tuck me in and read me a bed time story like you use too"

Sam smiles "Alright" BJ runs upstairs and Sam chuckles to himself. Even though he was still mad at Dean he was also happy that he was back and in one piece.


	3. Chapter 3: Grandpa Bobby

It's been two weeks since Dean's been back. He and Sam we starting to reconnect but his relationship with BJ wasn't going anywhere. Dean wanted to get to know him but BJ just didn't want anything to do with him. Sam tried over and over to get BJ to talk to him but he wouldn't budge. It was almost five-thirty when Sam gets home from work. He saw Dean's car in the drive way. He pulls up behind him and gets out. Walking to the driver's side he saw dean was sleep so he banged on the roof a couple times causing Dean to jump up. He looked over at Sam and smiles. Sam steps back and Dean gets out of the car.

Dean leaned back on the car "Damn Sammy why do you do that."

Sam smiled "You looked so peaceful"

Dean stretched "I was no thanks to you"

Sam looked down. "What are you doing here?"

Dean looks down and shrugs his shoulders "I just wanted to see you I guess. How've you been?"

Sam shrugged "Good, hey does Bobby know your back?"

Dean shook his head "No why?"

Sam ran his fingers along the window. "Well he's coming over today and I was wondering if you would like to stay for dinner?"

"Really?" Dean sat up then leant back down. "What about BJ?"

Sam sighs "I'll talk to him."

Dean sighed "Look Sammy I know you want us to get along but he's not ready and I'm not going to rush him. He'll talk when he's ready."

"Guess you're right. " Sam looked Dean in the eyes. "Then do you want to help me with dinner?"

Dean chuckled "Well, you know I can't cook but why not."

Sam smiles "Then let's go"

They head inside and start dinner. Not ten minutes later BJ comes home. He smells food and decides to see what his dad was cooking. Walking in the kitchen he sees Dean and stops. "Why won't you leave us alone?"

Dean turns to see BJ "Bobby hey how was school?"

"Why do you care?" BJ walks off "Dad where are you?"

Sam walks up behind him "Hey"

BJ turns to Sam "What is he doing here?"

Sam stuck his hands in his pockets. "I invited him to dinner"

"Why?" BJ said.

"Because he's family" Sam said simply.

"No he's not!" BJ yelled "He left you dad. I don't want him here."

"Well I do!" Sam yelled.

Dean walks in "Sam maybe I should go."

"Yeah that will do us all a huge favor." BJ said glaring over at him.

"BJ shut up" Sam said finally losing his timper.

BJ looked at his dad. "But dad he-"

"I said shut the fuck up Bobby and go to you room!" Sam pointed to the stairs. "Now!"

Bobby flinches because his dad never yelled at him like that. He runs up to his room and slams the door behind him. Sam collapses on the couch and throws his head back.

Dean sits down next to him "Are you ok?"

Sam looks over at Dean and smiles "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"No it's ok." Then the doorbell rings "You stay here I'll get it." Dean answers the door and smiles. "Hey old man."

Bobby smiles and chuckles a little "Dean when did you get back."

Dean smiled "About two weeks ago. I meant to call it's been crazy over here."

Bobby held up his hands. "No that's ok I'm just glad to see you in one piece."

"Yeah" Dean looked down. "Hey, Bobby I wanted to thank you."

"Why?" Bobby said.

"For writing me." Dean looked back at him. "I mean I never would have known what BJ looked like if it wasn't for you so thank you."

"Don't worry about it" Bobby said smiling.

"Well come on in" Dean stepped to the side.

They walk into the living room where Sam was still sitting on the couch with his head back and eyes close. Bobby walks up behind him. "You ok boy."

Sam looks up at Bobby and smiles "Hey Bobby."

"You ok?" Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sam sits up "Yeah I'm ok."

Bobby looks from Dean to Sam "Alright what's going on?"

Dean smiles awkwardly "Nothing, why do you ask?"

Bobby looked around. "Where's BJ?"

Sam looks down "In his room."

Bobby gets up "Ok since you won't tell me anything I'm going to talk to him." Bobby goes upstairs and knocks on BJ's door.

BJ answers it thinking it was Sam. "Hey dad I'm sorry-"

"Hey" Bobby said.

BJ smiled and stepped back. "Hey grandpa sorry I thought you were-"

"Sam" Bobby said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure come on in" They go in and sit on the bed "So what did you want to talk about?"

Bobby sighed "Your dad."

"He's not my dad." BJ spit out.

"I'm talking about Sam, BJ. Do you have any idea what you're putting him through? Dean is the love of his life."

"But he left" BJ said looking down.

"Yeah and I'm pissed about that to but you don't see me acting like a five year old. Your dad loves you BJ and he would do anything for you so why are you acting like this?"

"You don't know what it's like. When he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming or the fact that he's so worried all the time and constantly looking over his shoulder or even if I'm a minute pass curfew he'd lose it."

"Because you don't know what you folks have been through. The job they use to do you can't just walk away from. You're always going to be like that and with Sam it's even worse. You and Dean are his life he'd do anything for you. He's scared because he's worried that something might happen to you that's why he's so overbearing. Dean was his rock, hell he still is. He protected you and your Sam and when he left believe me I was pissed. I don't have kids BJ but Sam and Dean are as close to a family as I'm going to get and I love those boys like they were my own. You have parents who love you and care for you. Don't screw it up by being a jackass you got it."

"Yes sir" BJ said quietly.

"Now I'm not asking you to go on a father son camping trip with the man but give him a chance to make things right with you and don't blame Sam for wanting Dean back in his life. You can't help who you fall in love with. Their dad was never there for them yours are. Were all we got, you me Sam and Dean and we need to stick together alright."

BJ nodded. "Yes sir"

"Come here" Bobby hugs BJ "I love you BJ"

BJ smiles "I love you too"

Bobby pulls back and wipes his face, not knowing he was crying. "Come on lets go eat I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4:Worries

After dinner the four spent the next few hours talking about old times. After saying goodbye to everyone Dean headed out. He was about to get in the car when he saw BJ so he stops.

"Hey Dean" BJ said.

"BJ" Dean said.

BJ sighed. "Look I'm sorry for how I've been acting the last few days."

Dean shrugged. "It's ok if I were you I'd probably be the same way."

"Anyway I have a football game tomorrow and I was wondering if you would come." BJ said slowly.

"Really?" Dean said a little too excitedly.

BJ smiled "Yeah I mean if you're not busy."

"No I'm not." Dean said quickly. "I would love to come but why the change of heart. I thought you hated me."

BJ looked down "Well you walked out on us how do you expect me to feel."

Dean looks down "I'm sorry"

BJ sighed "Look I'm asking us to be all hugs and kisses I'm still pissed but my dad loves you so I'll try to make things right. And I want to make this clear I'm doing this for my dad alright not you."

Dean smiles this was deffentally his kid. "Got it"

BJ turns to leave looking back at the car he smiled "Hey!" Dean looks up "Nice car!"

Dean patted the hood. "Thanks and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you." BJ goes inside and Dean leaves. BJ goes in the living room and sees Sam on the couch with his arm covering his eyes. He sits on the floor in front of him. "I'm sorry dad."

Sam moves his hand away from his face "For what?"

"Being a jackass" BJ said quietly.

"Watch your mouth" Sam said smiling. "God you remind me so much of your father."

"I mean it." BJ looked at Sam. "Sorry dad."

Sam sighed "It's ok, you were just upset."

"Yeah but that's still no way to act. I mean you taught me better and I'm so lucky to have you as my father."

"And I'm glad to have you as my son, I love you BJ." Sam patted BJ on the leg.

"I love you too dad and guess what?"

"What?" Sam said.

"I invited Dean to my game tomorrow"

"Really"

"Yeah but I'm still mad at him."

"Thank you for trying it means a lot to me."

"No problem, and since grandpa is staying the night maybe we can all carpool."

"Maybe we'll talk tomorrow."

"Are you ok dad?" BJ said changing the subject.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired." Sam said rubbing his head.

"Ok, I'll help you get to your bed."

BJ helps Sam up and up the stairs "And I thought you were the parent." Sam falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. BJ looked at his dad and he was worried something might be wrong with him and he was going to find out what.


	5. Chapter 5: Championship Game

Sam awoke the next morning in complete pain. Everything hurt, from his head to his feet and he didn't know why. He slowly got up but the pain became too much and he fell back down.

BJ heard his dad moaning so he got up and went in his room. "Hey dad."

Sam looks up and fakes a smile "Hey"

"Are you OK?" BJ asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sam lied.

"Well I heard you moaning and you sounded like you were in pain." BJ sat next to him

"No I'm fine." Sam waved him off.

"Maybe we should both stay home today." BJ said.

Sam sighed "No, I got to go to work and you have to go to school and don't worry about me."

"But dad-" BJ started to say.

"It's you big game." Sam said quickly. "You ready?"

BJ sighed "Dad just takes it easy." He got up.

"BJ!" Sam gets up and walks over to BJ. "I'm okay; now please get ready for school. I'll meet you there for your game."

"Are you sure dad?"

Sam smiles "Yes I'm okay."

"Fine I'll leave, just promise me you'll take it easy." BJ said.

"BJ" Sam said.

"Please dad." He pleaded.

Sam looks BJ in his big green eyes and smiles. "I promise."

"Ok bye." BJ walks away.

"Bye" BJ leaves and Sam falls back on the bed as the pain became more unbearable. After a few minutes the pain dies down and Sam just lays there.

Bobby walks in and sees Sam still in bed "Sammy are you going to work?"

Sam jumps up, glad the pain was gone "Yeah, you heading out?"

"Yeah" Bobby said "Tell BJ I'll be there for his big day."

"We'll do" Bobby leaves and Sam sits back down on the bed. He was completely scared. He's been having theses pains for a couple months now and he doesn't know why. He knew one thing though he wasn't going to let this take over his life. He was going to be there for his family at all cost.

Six-fifty that night Sam was sitting in the bleachers, first row. BJ sees him and walks over to him. "Hey dad"

"Hey" Sam said "You nervous?"

"What should I be?" BJ said confidently.

"Well this is the big championship game." Sam said.

"I know but I'm not, you know why?" BJ sat next to Sam.

Sam smiles "Why?"

"Because I'm a Winchester and I never lose. Plus I'm the best player out here so you know I'm going to win this"

"You really are Dean's kid" BJ looks down. "What is it?"

"What's going on with you dad?" BJ said.

Sam looked away from his son. "Nothing"

BJ sighed "You're lying just tell me what's going on. We need to stick together dad. I tell you everything why can't you-"

"Alright I don't know ok. This morning I was in a lot of pain. I've been in pain before but this time it was excruciating. I'm always tired and I don't know why." Sam looked back at BJ.

BJ grabbed his father's hand. "You need to go to the hospital."

Sam smiled "No I don't, I'm fine."

"Yeah you are now but what if next time it's a lot worse. Please dad I'll go with you." BJ said.

"Ok we'll go tomorrow."

BJ smiles and looks down at the gate entrance. "He came."

"Who?" Sam said looking around.

"Dean" BJ nodded toward Dean.

Sam looks down and Dean waves. "Bobby promise me you won't tell Dean."

"What dad-"

"Promise me." Sam said once again.

BJ looks away "I promise I just what you to be ok."

"I know" Sam said quietly.

Dean sits next to Sam "What's going on?"

BJ looks at Dean "Nothing I better go. Where's grandpa?"

"Oh he's came with me but you know Bobby he's always eating." Dean said smiling.

Sam looks at Dean "Yeah right Dean."

"What it is for Bobby." Sam looks at Dean "Alright it's all for me."

BJ chuckles "Well I better go. The game is about to start."

"Good luck!" Dean shouts.

BJ looks back and smiles "Don't need it I'm a Winchester." With that he turns and heads to the field.

Sam turns to Dean just as Dean turned to him and smiles. "Hi"

Dean smiles too "Hey"

They were to busy staring at each other that they didn't notice Bobby join them. "Awe will you too get a room."

Sam looks away and smiles "Hey Bobby"

"Hey Sammy" Bobby sat down. "How are you feeling?"

Sam shrugged "Fine, why?"

Bobby shrugs his shoulders "Just asking."

"Right" Sam looks away missing the worry look in Bobby's eyes.

After the KT warriors won the championship game the four decided to celebrate. They went out to eat at an all you can eat resturant and Dean took that oppterunity to do as he was told. BJ road with Bobby SR. back to the house. Bobby was worried that something was wrong with Sam and he knew Sam wouldn't talk. He also knew that BJ would. There sitting outside waiting for Sam and Dean.

"Hey BJ" Bobby said.

"Yeah" BJ looked over at him.

"Is everything ok with your dad?" He said.

BJ look up at Bobby "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Both of you are hiding something from me and I want to know what?"

BJ sighed "It's nothing grandpa."

"Don't give me that bull." Bobby snapped.

BJ sighed again "Look I can't say anything if you want to know you talk to him." BJ gets out the car and runs in the house.

Bobby called for him to stop but he kept going. Bobby was going to get to the bottom of this. He had a weird feeling in his gut and when Bobby had a feeling it was never good.


	6. Chapter 6: The unknown

The minute BJ woke up he knew something was wrong. He got up and ran to his dad's room. Sam was laying on the floor face first. BJ ran over to Sam and turned him over. Sam was sweating really badly and his head was on fire. BJ shook him fiercely and he still wouldn't wake so he went to get Bobby.

Bobby was happily dreaming when the door came crashing open. He jumped up and fell on the ground. "BJ boy what the hell is your problem."

"Something's wrong" BJ runs back to the room followed by Bobby.

"What happened?" Bobby said.

"I don't know. I woke up and saw him lying there."

"Ok go call an ambulance."

"Ok." BJ started for the door.

"BJ we got to tell Dean." Bobby says.

"Why, he doesn't care."

"Damn it boy just do as I say! Now go call you Father!" Bobby snapped.

"Fine but when Sam gets on your ass about it. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"There's a reason he doesn't want Dean to know." BJ says.

"And what is that reason huh?" BJ looked down at Sam and ran to call an ambulance. "BJ!"

Bobby and BJ were sitting in the waiting room.

"BJ" Bobby says quietly.

"Sir" BJ looked over at him.

"Why doesn't Sam want Dean to know?"

BJ sighs and looks down "Just drop it ok, please."

"No I'm not going drop it. You are going to tell my why."

"God would you just-" BJ looked up and sees the doctor walking towards them and they both stood "How is he?"

"I'm not sure" The doctor says.

Bobby walks over to them. "What do you mean?"

"We ran every test on him and we don't know what's wrong with him, I'm sorry. He's awake and he's asking for someone named Bobby."

BJ smiles "JR or Senior?"

The doctor smiles "He said son so I'm guessing he means you."

"Thanks" The doctor leaves. BJ looks at Bobby. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I promised him-"

"It's ok, now let's go see Sam."

Sam was exhausted and his head was throbbing. Sam was getting dressed when BJ walked in.

"Dad what are you doing?" BJ said walking over to them.

"I'm not staying here." Sam says.

Bobby walks in "You're not leaving this hospital Sam."

Sam looks up at Bobby then at BJ. "I didn't tell him anything dad I swear." BJ says.

Bobby walks over to Sam "We need to talk."

Sam's eyes grew wide with fear "No no no no Bobby please tell me you didn't tell Dean?" Bobby looks down "Damn it Bobby why would you do that."

"Because he had a right to know. He's the love of your life and the father of your kid." Bobby said.

"Yeah I know and that's why I didn't want him to know." Sam says quietly.

BJ walks between Sam and Bobby. "Alright stop it, all this yelling can't be good for him ok so let's just all take a deep breath and calm down"

Bobby and Sam both did what they were told. The pain in his head was starting to dissolve.

All of a sudden the door burst open and a very furious Dean came storming in. "What the hell Sam!"

"Dean" Sam started to say.

"What's going on and why the hell am I the last to know!" Dean walked right over to Sam.

Sam's head was starting to throb again as Dean kept going on and on and on until Sam finally had enough. "Dean, would you shut the fuck up! My head hurts and I'm tired! I'm not sorry for keeping this from you and you're making my head hurt again so I would love it if you would just shut the fuck up and let me have a minute of peace, please!" Sam's breathing hard and fast now and he starts to sweat. Bobby, BJ and Dean just stared at him. Sam finally looked up "And stop staring at me!"

BJ walks over to Sam and grabs his head turning it toward him. "Dad calm down."

Sam looks at BJ tears in his eyes "I'm sorry BJ" BJ hugs Sam and Sam hugs him back tightly. "I'm so sorry."

"Its ok dad, it's ok." BJ said over and over again.

Bobby and Dean Share concerned looks before exiting the room.


	7. Chapter 7: The return of an angel

Sam, Dean, BJ and Bobby were at Bobby's house. Sam was sleep in the guest room. BJ was on the computer and Bobby and Dean were outside talking.

"Honestly Dean I have no idea what's wrong with Sam." Bobby said.

"Maybe it's something supernatural." Dean said.

Bobby looked over at him. "You really think it is?"

"It could be." Dean said "You know for us it's never normal."

Bobby sighed "Maybe"

"I know a way we can be sure." Dean said.

"How?" Bobby asked

"CA's, I mean if anyone would know its Cas right."

"Yeah maybe" Said Bobby.

Dean closes his eyes "Castiel, I know we haven't spoken in a while but we really need your help, please." Dean opens one eye and looks at Bobby who's smiling. "Why are you smiling Bobby?" Dean turns and jumps "Damn it Cas."

"Sorry" Castiel said.

Dean chuckled "It's good to see you Cas."

"Good to see you to Dean." Castiel looked toward the house. "So where's Sam?"

Dean looks curiously at Castiel "How did you know it had something to do with Sam?"

Castiel looks at Bobby then back at Dean "I'm an angel Dean."

"Right well-" Dean then got feeling something was wrong.

Bobby looked at Dean "What is it Dean?"

Dean turns to the house "BJ" Dean ran full speed back into the house. BJ was unconscious on the floor. "BJ" As he got closer to BJ he heard Sam screaming upstairs. He looked back at Cas and was about to say something but Cas disappears. Dean looks back at Bobby "Go help him I got BJ."

Bobby goes up stairs to help Castiel with Sam. Dean takes BJ to the demon proof room in the basement and locks him in there. He then follows Sam's screams to the guest room. He walks into the room just as Bobby and Castiel were killing the last demon. He walks over to Sam who was still kicking and screaming. He holds him down and tries to wake him up. Castiel walks over to them. "Cas what's wrong with him?"

Castiel comes over to them "You need to hold him down."

Dean looks up "What why?"

"Just do it Dean or he'll die." Castiel says.

Dean looks at Bobby "I need help Bobby." Bobby comes over and helps Dean hold Sam down. Sam was trashing harder now as Castiel reached inside his stomach.

"Dean, hold him down!" Cas yelled.

"I am trying." Dean shouted "He's to fucking strong."

"I almost got it." Castiel said

"Got what Cas. What the hell are you talking about?" Sam's screaming got louder and louder and Dean was scared. He looked at Bobby then back at Sam. All of a sudden the screaming stopped and Castiel removed his hand. When he pulled it out it was covered in ash. Dean looked at Castiel then at Sam's lifeless body. "What did you do?"

"He'll be fine now." Castiel said stepping back.

"What the hell did you do Cas?" Dean said "What was that?"

Castiel looked from Dean to Bobby. "Come on" The three head back downstairs. "Ok"

Dean walks over to Castiel "What the hell was that Cas?"

"Your brother was slowly and painfully giving birth to a demon." Castiel said wiping his hands on his coat.

Bobby bursts out laughing causing Dean and Cas to look at him. "What? A demon, are you serious?"

"Yes" Castiel says simply.

Bobby's smile fades "How is that possible. I've been looking out for them for years. Nothing has ever come near them."

Castiel sighed "Jason howl"

Dean looks at Castiel "Who's that?"

"A guy that Sam" Castiel stopped.

"That Sam what?" Castiel looks down and Dean sits down on the couch "He was with another guy?" Dean looks at Bobby "Did you know that?"

Bobby held up his hands "No idea I swear."

"Look this guy was a demon and he got Sam pregnant with a demon and this baby would kill Sam and destroy the world."

Dean looks up at the stairs "But why now?"

"Because you left Dean. You were the only thing keeping them safe. The amulet you were wearing was made to protect all of you. Why do you think you were never harmed on the battlefield? The amulet protected you." Castiel walked over to Dean.

"And no one protected him." Dean buried his face in his hands.

Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Dean."

Dean looks up at Castiel "No it's yours."

"What?" Dean gets up and Castiel steps back.

"You knew and you let it happen." Dean said.

"I needed to kill that demon Dean."

"But you had to use Sam as bait. Why didn't you tell me?" Dean cried out.

"Because I knew what would happen if I did. I knew you would have tried to interfere and screw everything up."

Dean got up grabbed Cas by the neck and pushed him against the wall. "He almost died because of you. BJ's unconscious because of you." Dean then remembered BJ and runs back down to the basement. He heard BJ yelling inside. "BJ!"

"Dad!" BJ was banging against the door.

Dean opens the door and BJ runs into his arms. "Hey it's ok."

"I'm sorry dad I'm so sorry." Despite what just happened Dean was smiling. BJ had finally called him dad. He had finally trusted him and let him fully into his life. "Where's is he? Is he ok?"

"Yeah you want to see him?"

"Yeah" BJ said.

They head back upstairs. Walking into the living room he stops. Looking back at BJ he tells him to go on. BJ heads upstairs. Dean walks over to Cas and holds out his hand. "Thanks Cas"

Cas takes Dean's hand and shakes it "You're welcome"

Dean heads upstairs. Walking in the room he sees BJ sitting next to him on the bed. He walks over to the other side. "How are you holding up?"

BJ looks over at Dean "I'm good, you?"

"Better now." Dean looks at Sam then BJ "Hey, have you ever meet someone named Jason howl?"

BJ looked up at Dean "Yeah he and-"

Dean looked down "How long?"

"A couple months. He broke it off because of you. Why is something wrong?" BJ asked.

"It's nothing" Dean said.

"I wanted to write to you." BJ says quietly.

Dean looks up "What?"

"When you were in Afghanistan. I wanted to I just didn't know what to say."

"It's ok but you do know you called me dad right?" Dean smiled.

"I know because you are my dad and I'm really sorry for all the crap I put you through."

"Don't worry about it." Bobby and Cas walks in "Hey glad you're still here. This is BJ, BJ this is Castiel."

BJ gets up "The angel right, dad told me all about you. All the times you saved him and looked out for him. He really cares for you."

Castiel smiles "I care for him too." Cas looks at Sam "We should let rest in peace. He'll be fine."

Bobby, Cas and BJ headed back down stairs leaving Dean. Dean kisses Sam on the head and puts the amulet around his neck. "I love you Sammy." Dean gets up from the bed and left, closing the door silently behind him.


	8. Chapter 8: Back on the hunt

Dean was sitting in Bobby's guest room by the bed holding Sam's hand. "Hey Sammy it's me. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I'm going to kill this demon ok and were going to be a family again, I promise." Dean kisses Sam.

Bobby walks in "Hey Dean"

"Bobby" Dean says not looking up.

"You ok?" Bobby leaned against the door.

Dean looked up at him. "Yeah"

Bobby looked at the fire behind Dean's eyes and knows something is wrong. "Dean what are you thinking?"

Dean looks down. "I got to find him Bobby."

"Who?" Bobby asked already knowing who he was talking about.

Dean gets up "Jason I got to find him."

"Dean you just need to calm down." Bobby grabbed him by the shoulders.

"No this all happened because of me. Sam's here because of me and I need to kill this demon."

Castiel appears behind Dean "Dean you can't."

Dean jumps "Damn it Cas if you pop up like that again I'm going to kill you."

Castiel looks down "Sorry I forgot but Bobby's right. Sam needs you here you know that."

Dean gets up "You can't keep me here. I'm going to kill that demon and you're not going to stop me." Dean walks pass Cas and Bobby and goes downstairs.

Bobby walks up behind him. "Fine but I'm going with you?"

Dean turns around "What?"

"You can't find him on your own." Bobby says.

Dean smiled "Thanks Bobby."

"Yeah, we've demon proofed the house so they'll be fine." Bobby said.

Cas walks up "And I'll see if I can locate him."

BJ walks in "Locate who?" All eyes turn to BJ "What's going on?"

Dean walks over to BJ "Hey um we were just going out."

"You're leaving again?" BJ says.

"No!" Dean says quickly.

"Then you're going after the thing that tried to kill dad, right?"

Bobby starts to walk to the door "We'll be in the car." Cas and Bobby leave.

BJ grabs Dean's arm "No you can't leave us dad. Not now when we need you. They can go alone, why do you have to go?"

"Because, I have to alright! I have to protect you and you Sam. This thing is evil and if I don't kill it, it's going kill you. Look we demon proofed the house ok nothing's going to happen to you." Dean said

"I don't want you to go dad." BJ looked down. "We just became a family again and I don't want to lose you."

Dean smiles "Nothing's going to happen to me. Now I got to go but I'm coming back, I promise." Dean hugs BJ then leaves.


	9. Chapter 9: Like father like son

Dean, Bobby and Cas we standing outside a restaurant on smith's street. "Dean we can't just bust in like this. This is a terrible idea."

"He's in there and I'm going to kill him." Dean then got up and ran into the restaurant followed by Bobby and Castiel. Dean busts in the doors and was immediately thrown back to the wall along with Cas and Bobby.

Well well well if it isn't the great protector Dean Winchester." Jason walked up to Dean. "I can see why Sam fell for you. You truly are a god." Jason's hand slides Dean's body and down to his cock.

Dean grunts "Get your hands off me you prick!"

Jason smiles "Such profanity but you don't do it for me. I need more meat if you know what I mean."

"Look just leave Sam alone and take me." Dean said.

Jason smiled "Sorry Dean that's a nice offer but Sammy's special. He has something you will never have. He's the key to the end of your world and the beginning of a far better one and he's going to serve that purpose weather you like it or not."

"Sammy's not yours he's mine!" Dean yelled.

Jason disappears then reappears in front of Dean Grabbing him by the neck. "No! Sammy was mine. I finally had him; I finally got him to trust me. We were going to have a baby. We were going to be together forever then you had to come back. You ruined everything Dean. You took everything from me. I mean do you know what it's like to lose your child. How it feels to have everything you've ever worked for taken away from you. I love Sam and you can't have him I'm going to make sure of that." With that Jason Snaps Dean's neck then stood over his body as it fell to the ground.

BJ woke up panting and covered in sweat. "Dad" BJ gets out his phone and calls Dean and cursed when it went to voicemail. He ran back upstairs to find Sam still sleep. He goes over to his bed "I'm sorry dad." BJ ran outside, glad that Bobby had a few working cars in the lot. He got in one and drove off. He knew where they were and he wasn't going to lose his dad when he just got him back.

Sam was still sleeping when he didn't feel BJ's presence in the house anymore. He forced himself to wake up. He looks around the room then runs downstairs. Yelling for anybody but nobody would answer. He pulls out his phone then calls Dean who doesn't answer so he calls BJ.

BJ was driving when he heard his dad's ring tone. He quickly answers it "Dad"

"BJ god where are you?" Sam said franticly.

"Dad" BJ sighed "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine BJ where are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry dad I had to." BJ says.

Sam sat down "Had to what BJ?"

BJ paused "He was going to kill him."

"Kill who?"

"Jason, he was going to kill Dean. I have to save him."

"What are you talking about?" Sam got back up "How do you know Dean's in trouble?"

"I saw it dad"

"What?"

"I mean I dreamt it. I was sleep when I saw Jason snap his neck."

"Jason, what's Jason got to do with this?" Sam asked.

"I don't know everything but I do know that he was a demon and that he got you pregnant with a demon baby that he was going to use to destroy the world."

"What? BJ come back now!"

"No dad I got to help him or he'll die."

"This isn't a game Bobby you could get hurt."

"I'll be fine I got to go but I'll be careful I promise."

"BJ" Sam said.

"I love you dad."

"BJ-" BJ hangs up the phone "Damn it!" Sam then grabbed his lab top and logged on. He decided to track BJ's phone. After getting his location he grabs a car and heads out.

Dean was currently being held by the neck by Jason. "I love Sam and you can't have him. I'm going to make sure of that." Bang! Jason looks down at his chest then turns around to see BJ with a gun.

Dean looked shocked "BJ what are you doing here and where did you get that."

BJ looks down at the gun then back at Dean "It was in grandpa's car."

All eyes go to Bobby. "What you can never be too careful"

BJ was about to fire again but the gun was snatched from his hand and he was now in the grasp of Jason. "Wow you look just like your father."

BJ struggled to get free "What do you want with him?"

Jason cocks his head to the side "How did you know where I was?"

BJ smiles "You're a terrible hider."

Jason tightens his grip on BJ's neck "Tell me the truth boy."

"Let him go you fucker!" Dean yelled

"I'm not talking to you I'm talking to the boy." Jason growled out.

BJ starts to cry "I saw it."

"What do you mean you saw it?" Jason asked leaning in closer.

"I was sleep and it just showed up in my head like a home movie." BJ said.

Jason releases his grip on BJ and he falls to the ground. "Wow you really are your father's son. I mean you have abilities just like Sammy" Jason looks down at BJ "Maybe I could use you too."

"Use me to what?" BJ said coughing.

"Bring down the world and maybe we can be family after all. Now all I need is my Sammy." Jason smiled.

Dean looks at Castiel "You said once the baby was born he no longer needed Sam."

Cas looks back at Dean "I didn't know he had feeling for him. I thought he was just a vessel."

Jason walks over to Cas "Well you thought wrong."

Dean buts in "Do something Cas!"

Jason smiles and looks over at Dean "Oh he can't do anything. You see your buddy Cas is thinking about falling for you and your family. He's losing his touch because he cares about these people he cares for all of you." He looks back at Cas "You're not strong enough to do anything anymore Cas. You're useless but you don't have to be. You can be stronger than anything if you would just forget about them."

"I can't their my family." Castiel said quietly.

"There not your family Cas. You're an angel, you're not human and you're not their family." Jason yelled at him.

"Yes he is." Someone yelled from behind them.

Jason turned around to see a very alive and pissed off Sam. "Sammy I knew you would come."

BJ looks up at Sam then runs over and hugs him "Dad"

Sam smiles and hugs him back "It's ok" Sam pushes BJ behind him "Now let them go."

Jason starts to walk toward Sam. "We can be together now Sam. We can be a family."

"I already have a family." Sam said looking at Dean. "I don't need nor want another."

Jason looked down "But Sam you said you loved me."

"I did Jason but that was before I found out you were a demon." Sam said.

"I mean before that." Jason snapped "When you thought I was human. You said you cared."

"I did care then but I've always loved Dean and that's not going to change, I'm sorry." Sam looked down.

Jason looks down then back up at Sam with dark eyes. "Sam you're going to be mine or I'm going to kill everyone in this room staring with your beloved Dean. I will rip his heart out and I will do that to Bobby and Cas and-" Jason looks at BJ then back at Sam with a smile on his face. "Or I could just take BJ."

Sam looks back at BJ "Why?"

"Because he's special Sammy just like you are. He could carry my child only it would be that powerful but who cares as long as he's breathing."

Sam pushes BJ father behind him "No ok you can have me."

"Dad" BJ pleaded.

"You can take me." Sam says again

Dean's eyes start to water "Sammy, don't do this."

Sam smiles "Take care of BJ."

"Sam" Dean says.

"I love you Dean I always will no matter what" Sam turns to BJ "Stay out of trouble" Sam rubs the side of BJ's face "I love you" He then looks at everyone else "All of you" Looking back at Jason he wipes his face. "Ok I'll go with you but only if you let them go."

Jason smiles "I only want you Sam." Jason holds out his hand and Sam walks over to him and takes it. Sam takes one final look at everyone before they disappear.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10: Memories and Searching

Jason and Sam were driving down the highway. Sam wasn't scared because he knew that Jason wouldn't hurt him. "Why are you driving Jason?"

Jason smiled "How else are we going to get around."

"The same way we left the restaurant." Sam said.

"I never use powers when I'm with you." Jason looked at him. "I've never used them on you either and I'm not going to now."

Sam looked back at the road "Where are we going?"

Jason looked back at the road. "It's a surprise, close your eyes."

"What?" Sam asked

"Just close them Sam." Jason said raising his voice a little.

Sam sighs but closes his eyes. After a while Sam feels the car stop and Jason gets out. He helps Sam out the car and guides him to his surprise.

"Ok open them." Jason said.

Sam opens his eyes, a small gasp fell from his lips and he smiles. "Jason."

"Surprise, I remember the first time we were here together. You were wearing those blue jeans with a white shirt" Jason runs his fingers through Sam's hair "God you were so beautiful."

Sam's face turns red and Jason smiles "Jason"

"Come on" Jason grabs Sam's hand and pulls him in the cabin.

As soon as San steeped in he was flooded with memories. Him and Jason hiking all day and making love all night, having dinner under the stars, holding each other, and saying I love you to each other. Sam walked into the kitchen and ran his fingers along the counter. He smiles

Jason looks over at him "What?"

"I remember my first birthday here." Sam closed his eyes and smiled. "You tried to make me a cake."

"Yeah and I failed." Jason started to laugh.

Sam chuckled "Yeah I told you-"

"That it was ok."

Sam looked up at Jason "And I loved you for trying."

"Sam, why did you lie? We were together for more than a couple months. We were happy and in love." Jason said.

Sam sighed "I know"

"Then why did you end it?"

"Jason I loved every moment I spent with you but every time I came home and looked in BJ's eyes I saw Dean. I knew that no one could ever take Dean's place in my heart. I didn't want to hurt you by still being in love with Dean so I ended it."

"But we were going to be a family. You were having my baby." Jason walked up to Sam.

"A baby that you would use to kill us all." Sam yelled

"I would never hurt you Sam." Jason yelled back.

"It doesn't matter you're a demon Jason." Sam looked down. "We can never be together."

"I thought you loved me?" Jason said quietly.

"Yeah I did but Dean's always going to be my first and only." Jason sits on the couch and Sam sits next to him. "You have to let me go Jason."

Jason shakes his head no "I can't, I'm sorry Sam but you will never see your family again."

That night

Dean was sitting on Bobby's couch staring into space when Bobby came up with a beer. "Here"

Dean takes the beer from Bobby "Thanks"

Bobby sits next to him "How you holding up?"

"Sam's gone, how the hell do you think I'm holding up." Dean gets up and wipes his face "Just leave me alone." Dean goes out back and sees BJ sitting on the ground staring at the sky. He walks up behind him "Hey BJ"

BJ looks up and smiles "Hey dad"

"Mind if I sit" BJ shakes his head no so Dean sits down "How you doing?"

BJ sighed "Ok I guess."

Dean took a breath. "Listen BJ nothing's going to happen to your Sam."

BJ smiled "I know, Jason would never hurt him. You should have seen them together."

Dean looked down. "How do you know that?"

"Because dad loved Jason and Jason loved him." BJ said

"I thought they were only together for a couple months." BJ looks over at Dean then at the ground. "What is it BJ?"

"They were together for almost three years."

Dean looks down "Oh well besides that one time did they ever... you know?"

BJ looked away again. "Yeah they did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean said looking over at him.

"Because I...I don't know ok. Dad didn't want me to tell you. He said he would tell you when the time was right."

"I can't believe this." Dean covered his face with his hands.

"What did you expect him to do wait for you?"

"Of course not." Dean looks at BJ "What about you? Did you like him?"

BJ shrugged "Yeah, he was cool."

Dean smiled "Sammy was always like this."

"Like what?"

"He would always worry. He would always try to sacrifice himself for his family. He was so scared that something might take me away from him. Even when I would always tell him that everything was going to be ok. He would still do whatever he could for us and I hated that about him. God he was so stubborn."

BJ chuckles "Sometimes I'm scared to leave the house. I'm afraid he might have a panic attack or something."

"It's been you too for nine years. He doesn't want anything to happen to you." BJ looks back at the sky causing Dean to do the same. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm looking for dad." BJ says.

"What do you mean?"

"After you left whenever my dad wasn't with me I could always find him. I don't know how but it was like this invisible line in the sky that pointed me right to him and I hated it because every time I'm late for curfew or I'm not where I'm supposed to be he would find me, no matter where I was. Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe it came from you being together all the time. You're special BJ just like Sam."

BJ smiled "Thanks"

"For what?"

"Not calling me a freak or different."

Dean smiles then looks up at the sky "So do you see anything?"

Still looking at the sky BJ smiles "Why, you don't believe me?"

"No I didn't say that it's just-" Dean stuttered out.

"I was joking" BJ gets up "Come on you should eat."

"I'm ok" Dean waved him off.

"No you're not. You can't help him by starving yourself."

"Fine" Dean got up and the two head inside.

Sorry for the mistakes


	11. Chapter 11: If you really love me

The next morning BJ was sitting on the back of the impala looking at the sky when he saw something. He got up and ran in the house. He went in the guest room to wake up Dean. "Dad wake up"

Dean groans and sits up "BJ what is it?"

"I know where he is, come on." BJ runs back out the room.

Dean got up and followed him. "BJ what are you talking about?"

BJ was putting on clothes when Dean came up behind him. "Remember when I told you about the line in the sky."

Dean smiled "Yeah"

"Well I see it." BJ says

Dean sighed "BJ"

"Trust me" BJ says quickly

Bobby then comes in. "What's going on?"

Dean looks at Bobby. "BJ thinks he knows where Sam is."

BJ looks up "I do know where he is."

Dean walks over to BJ "Look maybe you're wrong."

"I'm not ok, I know where he is and I'm going with or without you." BJ walks out the room.

"BJ" Dean looks back at Bobby "Stat here we'll be back."

"Ok" Bobby says.

Dean and BJ leave. There driving down the highway when Dean looked over at BJ who's staring out the window. "Hey, you ok?"

BJ looks at Dean "Huh yeah why?"

"You look like something's on your mind." Dean said.

"Just don't do anything stupid ok." BJ says

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean don't piss him off. He won't hurt dad but he won't hesitate to hurt you. Just don't say anything ok!"

"Fine" Dean sighed "I won't say anything."

BJ turns back to the road "Wait a minute I know where we are."

"What?" Dean said looking around.

"Jason has a cabin up here. He use to bring us up here and we'd go hiking or camp out under the stars. We use to have so much fun together."

Dean stares at the road "That's good"

Dean couldn't hide the hurt in his voice and BJ noticed "Dad"

"It's ok, um where's this cabin anyway?"

BJ sighs and looks back at the road "Not far"

They drove in silence the rest of the way. Dean pulled off the road and onto a dirt path that lead to a cabin. Stopping the car he looks at BJ "Is that it?"

"Yeah let's go" BJ started to get out of the car.

"No" Dean grabbed his arm. "You stay here."

BJ sighed "But dad"

"Stay in the car BJ!" Dean gets out of the car and a gun out the trunk. Walking up to the cabin he notices the door is slightly open so he goes in. He didn't see anyone down stairs so he goes upstairs. Walking into one of the rooms he sees Sam sleep. He was about to go over to him but he was yanked back, only to come face to face with Jason.

"What are you doing here?" Jason snarled.

"Getting my husband back" Dean said.

Jason pulls Dean closer to him "I told you he's mine." Jason throws Dean down the stairs then charges at him.

Sam hearing all the noise gets up. Walking toward the stairs he sees the two fighting. He runs down and tries to pull them apart only to be shoved back. Falling to the ground Sam hit his head on the steps. Jason sees this and crawls over to him. Dean came up and hit him with the gun, making it go off.

BJ heard the gun and runs into the house. He find them by the stairs "Dad what did you do?"

"Calm down the gun went off." Dean picks up Jason "Watch your dad I'll be right back."

"Ok" BJ walks over to Sam.

Dean puts Jason in the trunk and went back in to get Sam. After picking him up he puts him in the back seat. BJ got in back with Sam. Once he got back on the road he called Bobby.

"Hey" Bobby said.

"Bobby we found Sam" Dean said quickly.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah but listen I need you to get a trap ready." Dean said looking back at Sam.

"Why?"

"Just get it ready ok!" Dean yelled.

"Ok" Bobby said.

"We'll be there in a bit."

"Got it" Bobby hangs up and starts to get a trap ready.

Dean hung up the phone and turned back to BJ. "How's he doing?"

"Ok I guess but where's Jason?"

"In the trunk"

"Oh I thought you killed him."

Dean sighed "Sammy loves him and he would have hated me if I did that."

Back at Bobby's Sam wakes up and sees BJ asleep at his feet. He sticks his feet in his face causing him to wake up. "Hey BJ"

BJ gets up and hugs Sam "Hey dad, are you ok?"

Sam groaned "What happened?"

"You fell and hit your head"

Sam looked around "Where are Dean and Jason?"

"Downstairs"

Sam gets up and goes downstairs followed by BJ. Walking into the living room he sees Jason tied to a chair. He goes over to him and kneels down in front of him. "Jason, are you ok?"

Jason smiles "Sam" Sam starts to untie Jason but he stops him "Sam stop"

Sam looks up at Jason "What?"

"I need you to do something for me." Jason said.

"Anything" Sam said his eyes getting watery.

"I need you to kill me."

"What, no I'm not going to kill you."

"You have to, I can't compete with him. You two are meant to be together." Jason said.

Sam sighed "Why can't I just send you back to hell?"

"Because, I'll just come back Sam. You need to kill me."

"I can't." Sam cried out.

"Do you love me?" Jason said quietly.

Sam nodded "Yeah"

"Do it please" Jason gets his hand free and kneels down in front of Sam. "I know how you feel for Dean. You're in love with him and I know that now. I'm sorry for lying to you and putting you through all this."

Sam smiled "Don't be its ok."

Jason gets up and gets the cult off the table and walks back over to Sam. After helping him up he places the gun in his hands. "Thank you Sam."

"For what?" Sam looked into his eyes.

"For loving me despite what I am."

"I'll always love you." Sam leans in and kisses Jason.

Dean walks in and sees them. He looks away and walks outside. BJ and Bobby follow him out. Dean sits on the back of the impala and covers his face with his hands.

BJ walks up to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah I just…I should have never left. This is all my fault." Dean said.

BJ sighed "No it's not, how could have known this would happen."

Bobby walks up "He's right Dean this isn't your fault."

Dean was about to say something but he was cut off by a gun fire. All three men ran back into house and into living room. They see Sam with the cult in his hand and Jason on the ground.

Dean walks up behind him "Sammy?"

Sam turns around, gives Dean the gun and walks back upstairs without a word.

Dean looks back at Bobby "Bobby can you get him out of here. I'm going to go talk to Sam."

"Yeah, come on BJ." Dean goes upstairs and Bobby and BJ get Jason out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12: Love is everything

Dean went upstairs after Sam. Pausing at the door he knocks. "Sammy"

"Just go away Dean." Sam said quietly.

Dean leaned his forehead on the door "Sammy please just talk to me." Sam doesn't answer so Dean opens the door. He saw Sam staring out the window and he walks over to him. "Sammy?"

"What Dean, just get out!" Sam yelled.

"No" Dean touches Sam on the shoulder and Sam pushes him off.

"Don't touch me." Sam walks off "This is what you wanted right?"

"What?" Dean said.

Sam looked away from Dean. "Jason dead"

"Wait, Sam I didn't want him dead."

"Bull Dean you wanted him dead ever since you found out about him."

"Ok I did but I was never going to kill him. Not after-"

Sam cut him off "After what?"

"After I found out how much you cared about him. I hated him and I wanted him dead but I didn't want to lose you."

Sam just stares at Dean "This is all your fault. You should have never come back."

Dean looked down "Sam"

"We were doing fine until you came back." Sam said a little louder.

"Sam I'm sorry." Dean pleaded.

"Just leave me alone." Sam walked away from Dean.

Sam tries to walk pass Dean but he grabs his arm. "I'm not going anywhere Sam."

"I don't need you!" Sam yelled.

"Yes you do and I need you to. Sammy I've loved you my whole life and I've missed nine years." Dean yelled back.

"And whose fault is that huh." Sam said "You left me, even after I begged you to stay."

"And I regretted it ever since." Dean said quietly.

Sam tried to get out of Dean's grip "Dean let me go."

"No" Dean backs Sam up against the wall. "I missed you Sammy." Dean rubs the side of Sam's face "I've missed you so much."

Dean leaned forward and kisses Sam. Sam responded quickly as his arms went around Dean's neck deepening the kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, pulling him closer and tighter in fear he that might lose him. Sam pushes Dean away and toward the bed. Dean fell back on the bed and Sam climbed on top of him. Their lips fought for dominance as they undressed each other.

After they were both free from all their clothes Dean rolled them over so that he was on top. He kissed down Sam's neck and stomach before finally reaching his hard and leaking member. He swallowed Sam whole making him arch his back off the bed, pushing himself farther inside Dean's wanting mouth. Just as Sam was about to explode Dean sat up making Sam frown. Dean licked his way back up Sam's body.

When he got to Sam's lips he bit and sucked so hard he thought he might hurt him, but the moans coming from Sam's mouth told him otherwise. Sam then flipped them over and looked deeply on Dean's eyes and without warning he impaled himself on Dean's cock.

Dean smiled to himself. He was gone for so long he forgot how good his brother felt. Sam started to move up and down, his head thrown back as he started to moan and scream. Dean sat up and pushed Sam down on his back. He pounded on and out of Sam's writhing body.

Sam grabbed for his cock but Dean slapped his hand away before grabbing hold of it himself. After Sam shoots all over his stomach Dean lets go and starts rubbing it all over his chest, mixing it in with Sam's sweat as well.

Dean's body started shaking as he exploded inside his little Sam. Dean collapsed on top of Sam's body. After catching his breath Dean sat back up and stared down at Sam's hazel eyes as he rubbed up and down his body. Dean then pulled Sam upward and wrapped his arms around his waist. After another round of kissing they rest their foreheads against each other.

Sam smiled "I really missed you Dean."

"I know I'm sorry I left you but I promise you I'll never leave you again. If you'll have me."

"Of course I will. I never stopped loving you Dean."

"Same here Sammy I mean god, it felt so good to be inside you again."

Sam smiled "Yeah tell me about it." Sam then looked down "I'm sorry about before."

Dean looked away from Sam. "Don't be, you were right."

"No I wasn't Dean. None of this was your fault."

"Shhhh don't worry about it" Dean kisses Sam "It's all over now."

"Yeah" Sam hugged Dean, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're home."

Dean smiled "And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."


End file.
